The present invention relates generally to display stands for dolls or action figures, and more specifically, to a display stand to be used by a consumer. Articulated action figures and dolls are classic toys that provide imaginative fun for many children. Being able to support a doll on its own stand allows a child to play with multiple dolls at a time since the child does not need to hold each doll during play. Examples of known display stand for dolls are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,706,915, 5,378,187, 5,551,656 and 6,264,525, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.